


Become Human ~ Vi x Caitlyn (ENGLISH VERSION)

by Joker_99



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker_99/pseuds/Joker_99
Summary: In a totally modern Piltover, people have learned to live alongside androids, yet their Sheriff shows indifference towards them.Needing support in one of the most difficult missions, he sees the need to request the help of an android whose prototype is unique, made to analyze and convert emotions and make them their own, eventually becoming something very similar to a real human beingCaitlyn decides whether to give up her pride and the pressure of duty to sympathize with her android or just treat her like a machine.
Relationships: Caitlyn/Vi (League of Legends)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Nothing is as before

Caitlyn was in a dark room, she could hear the tension in the silence, she knew what was going to happen

She tries to leave but when she opens the door, a thick smoke fills her sight, she begins to walk blindly, following the heat source that came from the first floor.

Very slowly he approached and I could a horrifying scenario, the corpses of his parents engulfed in flames, next to him, an android, was the android assigned to his family, he had his red eyes and looked directly at her, he felt like the flames around them they grew rapidly.

The android looked at her deeply and launched himself at her

* * *

Caitlyn wakes up exalted, tries to breathe slowly while analyzing the situation, everything has been a nightmare, she is in her bedroom, she watches the clock, there are 2 hours left for her work as the Sheriff to start.

**\- Again that damn nightmare ... -** she whispered while he held his forehead with his hand **\- androids ... they have me tired -** she said to himself mentally as he stood up and went to the shower, she definitely would not be able to continue sleeping .

She let her body relax enough in the water to be able to think clearly, her discomfort with the androids was something she would have to deal with without a choice, the mayor of Piltover accepted that humans and androids lived together, she showed her annoyance, but it could not change the opinion of an entire city.

She gets out of the shower and dresses in her purple dress, black adjustable pants, her outfit accessories and her hat, until she hears a call on her phone which she takes after a few seconds.

**\- This is Caitlyn -** she answered

**\- Cait, I didn't expect you to be awake -** Jayce said

**\- I decided to get up earlier today, that's all -**

**\- I see ... -** he said unconvinced by the answer **\- be the case, we have work, there are several hostages -**

**-¿Where?-**

**\- In Heimerdinger's lab, we have no idea what's going on -**

**-I'm on my way -**

Caitlyn ends the call, grabs her rifle, and runs from her apartment to the lab.

As she got to her car, she watched as a child played next to an android, the scene seemed a little strange, something made her uncomfortable, she definitely felt rejection towards the androids

She started the engine and moved forward, she had to arrive in the shortest possible time, regardless of her discomforts.

* * *

Upon arrival, she observed the crowd surrounding the area, the situation was not entirely favorable, she stopped the car and went towards Jayce who was giving orders to the other officers.

**\- Come on, disperse those people, it is dangerous that they are here, come on -** he said as he approached Cait

**\- ¿Where's Heimerdinger at? -** Caitlyn asked

**\- She is one of the hostages, we do not know who they are or what they want, they do not respond to make a peaceful deal -**

**\- Let's get this over with Jayce, we'll both go in, get the other officers ready in case we need support -**

**\- Right away, I'll go get my gun -**

They both approached the main entrance and as the first strange thing to Caitlyn, the door was open

**\- First mistake of a novice ... this does not make sense-** she thought as they slowly entered the place

**-¿What happened here? -** Jayce said when he saw the destroyed place, there were several bodies of androids everywhere

**\- We must find Heimerdinger, do not be distracted by them -** Cait said with some annoyance

**\- Don't worry .... I don't ...-** was interrupted when he saw three silhouettes in front of them

There were three people who covered her face, however they had an unusual shape for Caitlyn

**\- ¿Quiet, who are you? -** Jayce said

**-¿Where's Heimerdinger at?-** Caitlyn intervened

One of the three guys came out of the shadows, while the other two did the same

**\- It can't be .... -** Jayce said surprised

**-¿Androids? -** Cait said in the same way

  


One of them advanced quickly, but Jayce already had his hammer ready, which he did not hesitate to use

Caitlyn pulled back a little and aimed her rifle, firing fast and accurate, yet they were in numerical superiority, the third android rammed Jayce, causing them both to go through a glass table

**-JAYCE-** Caitlyn shouted, causing distraction which the android took full advantage of

He took Caitlyn by the neck and lifted her, she was starting to lose air, she was moving her legs and hitting the android's arm with all her strength, it was useless

The android released Caitlyn and threw her through a window, falling into another room

* * *

His breathing was slow, various parts of his body ached and he felt some cuts, but she could move

Slowly she stood up until she heard another sound, she was not alone in that room

She activated her flashlight and discovered someone else, Heimerdinger was tied hand and foot, her mouth was also tied.

Caitlyn quickly knelt down beside her and began to cut the ropes 

**\- Sheriff ....-** he mentioned

**\- Don't worry, everything will be fine -**

**\- Nothing is right, something happened in the system .... I don't understand ... -**

**-Calm down, we will solve it -**

At that moment, from the same window that Caitlyn had passed through, Jayce fell wounded, while a last android entered the room and lunged for Caitlyn, taking her neck back to the ground.

Jayce tried to move, but his wounds prevented him, desperately, Caitlyn took her rifle and aimed at the android's head

**\- I really hate them ...-** she thought before unloading more than five bullets, causing the android's head to generate sparks and go out, falling on top of Caitlyn

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Jayce spoke

**\- Cait ... ¿are you okay? -** He said unable to move

**\- Yes .... I am-** sighed as she took off the body of the android and took his phone making a call **\- All units, enter the laboratory, and bring medical personnel, we are injured-** Caitlyn ended the call

**\- I think ... I think I broke my arm and something else, I did not expect to fight against three androids today -** Jayce sighed

Heimerdinger stood up and pulled Caitlyn's android body away, as he watched as officers and doctors began to enter the scene.

  


**\- Heimerdinger .... You have to explain what is happening here ....-** Caitlyn said

**\- I know Sheriff, but ... I must go quickly to my house, it is urgent -**

**\- ¿What do you mean? -**

**\- Visit me in a few hours, ¿okay? I will tell you everything, I promise, but I must go now -** he said as he ran out of the place

**\- This day couldn't get any weirder ...-** Caitlyn mentioned

**\- Sheriff, I need you to try to stand up, we will put her on a stretcher and take her to the hospital-** said one of the doctors, she saw him in the eyes, he was an android

Caitlyn watched as Jayce was loaded and taken straight to an ambulance, she knew that trying to argue with the medical android would be pointless, she needs help.

  


**\- Okay ....-** Caitlyn sighed and stood up with the help of the medical android and they settled her on the stretcher **\- Thank you ....-** she said somewhat uncomfortably

**\- We are here to serve Sheriff, call if you need anything else -**

With that said, Caitlyn closed her eyes, she felt tired and in pain, but her brain started working.

**-three androids ..... System .... Heimerdinger .... ¿Some kind of virus in the main system of androids? -** she thought as she was admitted to the ambulance **\- something is happening here .... And I'll find out what it is -**

To be continue


	2. A great decision

Caitlyn was lying on the gurney in the hospital room, her mind was occupied until someone entered, making her return to reality

**-¿Cait? -** Jayce asked

**\- Jayce ... ¿are you okay? -** verified

**\- For now ... but I think we will have unforeseen complications-**

**\- ¿What do you mean? -** ask

  


It was at that moment that she observed that Jayce had a bandaged arm and also protectors, he had really hurt himself

  


**\- Cait .... I can not be on another mission for a few months ... I have nothing to do .... Sorry -** Jayce said somewhat demotivated

**-Don't worry Jayce, I'll think of something -** she mentioned

**\- I'm worried, the two of us couldn't fight three androids, ¿how can you do it now that you're alone? -**

**\- Jayce .... I don't know, I really have no ideas at the moment ... -** she sighed.

**\- Maybe I can help you with that ... -**

Jayce and Caitlyn realized that Heimerdinger had entered the room a few minutes ago.

  


**\- Hey .... ¿how long have you been here? -** Jayce asked

**\- Enough .... Sheriff, from what I see ... you will need a new partner while Jayce recovers -**

**\- That is the situation, now we are dealing with androids and you must explain to me what happens here ...-**

**\- That is why I am here Sheriff, maybe I have an idea that may not seem the best ... but I think it is the best you could have right now-**

**\- Okay, you win ... -** Sigh **\- Jayce ... you can call the doctor in charge, I must get out of here-**

**\- Of course -**

**\- And stay at home Jayce, I need you to recover as quickly as possible -**

**\- ¿Can you control this alone? Heimerdinger may have told me about his idea a few hours ago and well, I think he's right -**

**\- I need to talk and think about it first, then I'll make a decision -**

**\- Understood, I'll call the doctor now -** he said as he left the room

**\- The idea you have ... ¿is it so bad? -** Caitlyn asked 

**\- It may not be to your liking, but both me and a human ... can not do much against an android if it is a battle -**

**\- Okay .... -** Caitlyn replied

After a few hours, both of them left the hospital and headed towards Heimerdinger's house. Upon arrival, Cait could see that his house was very modern, even more so than his already destroyed laboratory.

**\- You will see things that might bother you, but let me explain first, ¿okay? -**

**\- Okay ....-** Cait answered curious

When they entered the house, Caitlyn did not see anything strange, a modern house like any other, however she observed a curious black iron door

  
Heimerdinger activated a button and the door began to open, revealing that there was a kind of warehouse inside, there were several prototypes of androids, several blueprints in model and many gears

  


**\- ¿Are you building more androids? -** Cait asked somewhat uncomfortable

**\- I can assume you thought about the situation -**

**\- I think a kind of virus is inside the androids, making them ... ¿dangerous? -**

**\- For some reason you are the best detective here -** he replied with a smile

**\- ¿And who is it about? -**

**\- I don't know ... but you must hate androids surely ...-**

**\- ¿Why did you run from your laboratory? -**

**\- Oh ... that's what I wanted to show you ... come with me-**

Caitlyn followed Heimerdinger through several corridors full of prototype androids, some more elaborate than others until they reached a glass door.

  
**\- I wanted to make sure she was fine ... -** he replied

**-¿Who? -** she asked confused

**\- She .... is the best android I have created, the only one of its kind and prototype -**

The glass door opened and what looked like a girl approached them as it floated by a force of air from the ground

  
**\- It can't be ... -** Cait said without words **\- ¿is she really an android? -**

**-It seems hard to believe, but yes -**

**\- But ... she looks like an ordinary human ..... nobody would believe that she is an android -**

The girl had a tight white suit, she had pink hair with a short part, she had a very good anatomical shape and she had a tattoo on her cheek,Vi

  
**\- ¿What does the tattoo mean? -** Asked more curious than ever

**\- She was the sixth and last prototype I built, I decided to give her that name too, Vi -**

**\- It's incredible ... but ... ¿why are you showing me this? -**

**\- She is unique Sheriff, she is an android, but she can learn from human emotions and make them his own, perhaps ... she could become something similar to an authentic human -**

**\- ¿Is that possible? -** surprised

**\- I'll tell you like this ... she has an order of investigation in her system, if she manages to understand all the necessary human emotions, I could ... -**

**\- Make her almost 100% human -** said Caitlyn understanding everything

**\- Exactly .... and considering that now you need a new partner and that now some androids are out of their way .... -**

**\- Heimerdinger .... ¿are you sure? she is your creation ... it's like ... -**

**\- It is as if she was my daughter ... I know, and she would be in the best company, with the best Sheriff that this city can have, but I must be sure if you really want her to accompany you, she will be slow at first ... But she will learn quickly, and if you help her ... she will help you in whatever you ask her, I assure you -**

**\- I can think about it .... -**

**\- While you think about it, I will activate it, maybe it will help you with your decision -**

Caitlyn couldn't say anything else, Heimerdinger activated the girl in front of them.

The body fell to the ground and her chest began to function, her technological lungs began to energize her body.

**\- Give her some space, basically ... she was just born -** Heimerdinger said

* * *

The girl began to move slowly, as she moved on the ground and opened her eyes, they were a beautiful light blue

Slowly she stood up, she had difficulties at first, but managed to do it

She saw Heimerdinger, then Caitlyn, and stepped back a little, causing her back to crash against the glass door.

Her breathing was slow as she watched her own reflection in the glass

After a few minutes, she turned around and approached both of them.

  
**\- Sorry ... that was ... weird -** Vi said

**\- Hi Vi, welcome -** Heimerdinger said with a smile

**\- Hello ... -** She smiled slightly **\- oh ... I apologize if my behavior is unexpected ... my mind is .... empty .... very empty -**

**\- Do not worry, everything is fine -** he replied

**\- ¿Why was I activated? -** Vi asked

**\- Well ...... -** Heimerdinger did not know what to say

  
The scene convinced Caitlyn, Vi really didn't seem like an ordinary android, maybe ... maybe she could give it a try

  
**\- We have a case to solve .... Vi -** Caitlyn said

**\- ¿A mystery? -** She asked curious

**\- Vi ... she is Sheriff Caitlyn, she needs a partner and we have chosen you -**

**\- Sheriff ... it is an honor to meet you -** Vi replied

**\- I can say the same -** Cait answered surprised **\- ¿Will you help me Vi? -**

- **I am to serve, Sheriff, I will be at your disposal in whatever you need -**

Caitlyn approached Vi and could see that it was basically addressing someone else, it was incredible

  
**\- You help me in this case ... I promise ... that I will help you learn how to be a human and our emotions** -

**\- ¿Really? ... ¿Would you? -**

**\- Of course it is -** she replied

**\- So it's done ... you are officially a Piltover police, welcome to the world ...Vi-** Heimerdinger said

* * *

_Vi system_

_Analyzing: happiness and emotion, generated when something good and unexpected happens_

* * *

Vi looked directly into Caitlyn's eyes and smiled

  
Caitlyn when seeing her, could understand that that was a sincere and honest smile, even surprised, she returned the smile to Vi as several things happened in her mind

  


_To be continue_


	3. You are different

The next day Caitlyn entered his office early, it would be the first day of Vi and he had to show her the place, see her skills and talk a little with her, however she had in her mind that she would be talking to an android, but the physical appearance of Vi would make everything easier, that made Caitlyn show a small smile

She sat at her desk and began to read some documents and look at the evidence of the attack on Heimerdinger's laboratory, she had to make an effort, there were not many clues except the androids that she and Jayce had defeated and little else

**\- It is obvious that someone has contempt for androids ... but it must be someone very intelligent and possess good technology, to have managed to enter the database of androids ... -** Cait thought

Knocks were heard at her door

**-Go ahead-** she said as she stood up.

The door opened and Vi came in a little shy, she had a totally different outfit the first time she saw her

She had tight boots and pants and a metal embellished leather jacket, she really looked great

**\- Good morning Sheriff, I apologize if my arrival was not expected -** said as she closed the door

**\- On the contrary, you arrive early, hello Vi -** Cait replied

**\- Heimerdinger wanted to update some things on my system and well, it took some time -**

**\- ¿Really? ¿What things? -** Caitlyn asked curious

**-Oh well ... it is true that there are some emotions, activities and other things that I must learn from you ..... but I was allowed to create my own personality -** Vi said with a smile **\- and I assigned clothes considering my appearance, my hair and my ... tattoo? -** Said Vi with doubt

**\- Yes, your tattoo -** Cait replied **\- Well ... it seems that she chose well, I mean ... you look ... great -** she mentioned something strange, in her mind she was still seeing an android

**\- Thank you very much, you don't look bad either -** Vi smiled

**\- Oh ... thanks -** Cait said looking away

* * *

_Vi system_

_Analyzing ..._

_Nervousness: Mild discomfort, restlessness, or lack of calm_

_Saving ..._

* * *

**\- Well ... it's your first day as an officer, let me show you the place, then I'll do some tests and we can start with the interesting thing -** Cait said changing the subject

**\- Whatever Sheriff ordered -** Vi replied, ready to follow her

**\- Follow me -**

Caitlyn walked the station showing Vi the offices, the lunch area, the interrogation rooms, the cells and other sections.

Every section Vi showed stood there for a second, like she was looking for something

**\- ¿Is everything okay Vi? -** Caitlyn asked surprised

**\- Oh ... of course, I apologize, I'm just analyzing the information, I'm sorry -**

**-Don't worry, I didn't know you were doing that -** she admitted

**\- I really want to do it right .... I don't want that ... -** Vi stopped talking

**\- ¿You do not want? -** Cait asked worried, she was the best detective in the city, she knew how to read Vi's expressions regardless of whether he was an android or not

* * *

_Vi system_

_Analyzing ..._

_New data detected: Insecurity_

_Scanning memory ... process finished_

_Emotion generated by psychological trauma, slight damage to the brain, next step: doubt, lack of confidence_

_Looking for solution ...._

_Temporary solution found: Evade topic, forget, look for something else_

_Saving ..._

* * *

**No ... I do not want to disappoint you Sheriff -** Vi said with a slightly strained voice

**\- Oh ... that was it -** Caitlyn answered unconvinced, she knew that was not the truth, but it would not force Vi to speak, she knew how to get information from a person easily, but her manipulation methods would not work with an android - **No worry Vi, I will give you some tests, so you will show me what skills you can offer -**

**\- I'm an android ... ¿won't that show an unfair advantage over other officers? -** Vi asked

**\- In other circumstances ... maybe, but we face more androids Vi, you will have an advantage even over me in several aspects -**

**\- I'll try Sheriff -**

**\- I know you will .... come, I want to see your aim and physical strength -** making Vi follow her

Both entered an armory room, there was a special cabin to test different weapons

**\- Let's try to understand each other better ..... -** Cait mentioned while handing over a Vi weapon **\- I'll give you a test that I usually do to unsuspecting officers .... -**

**\- Sure ... -** Vi took the weapon somewhat confused

**\- I want you to imagine this situation ... ¿okay? -**

**\- I'm ready -** Vi replied

**\- A mission goes wrong ... and I am seriously injured, I am on the ground while I bleed to death and ... I feel a lot of pain .... -**

* * *

_Vi system_

_Analyzing ..._

_Pain: Feeling experienced when showing physical or internal damage to the body, organ or bone damage, despair and agony_

_Saving ..._

* * *

**\- With a lot of effort ... I give you the gun and ask you for one last favor ... -** Cait said as she took Vi's hand that was holding the gun and guided it to her own head, as if Vi were going to shoot at her **-I mentioned that I no longer want to bear it, I give up, I want you to end my suffering ... -** she said before Vi's restless gaze

**\- Sheriff .... -** Vi replied

**\- Tell me ... ¿what would you do? -**

Vi said nothing, just kept aiming at Caitlyn's head

**\- Just answer Vi ...-** Cait whispered, she wanted to check once and for all if she could put her trust in Vi, a golden test

* * *

_Vi system_

_Analyzing situation ..._

_Decision under pressure, margin of error: 50%_

_Data to debate, importance of human life or doing what is believed to be correct, compassion_

_Inner Thought: No .... I wouldn't pull the trigger, human life is unexpected and fantastic, they can express and feel things that we androids can never_

_Saving ..._

* * *

Vi pulled Caitlyn's gun away and quickly aimed it at her own head causing Cait to be surprised and sigh with some fear

Vi pulled the trigger, however the gun did not work

Caitlyn took a few steps back, no such reaction was expected.

**\- Sheriff ... the gun has no bullets, I read the security protocols, it is not allowed to have loaded weapons inside the station -**

**\- That does not answer my question ...-** Cait replied, getting closer to Vi

**\- I consider that a human life is much more valuable than the system of an android ... Sheriff, that is why I activate the weapon against myself, if someone will get hurt in a mission, that will be me -**

**\- Vi... -**

**\- I would never do that, I would never try to hurt you .... thanks to you ... I was activated, you gave me the opportunity to see the light -**

**\- It's official .... -** Cait sighed **\- you are definitely different .... -**

**\- ¿Is that a positive thing? -** Vi asked

**\- Other officers have carried out this test and all have agreed to shoot me, but you did not ... -** Cait moved closer to Vi and took her cheek gently **\- I can see with confidence and satisfaction ... that even though you are a android ... I can trust you -** she smiled

**\- Thanks Sheriff -** Vi replied with a smile

**\- You don't need to call me Sheriff all the time, you can call me Caitlyn -**

**\- Okay ... Cait -**

Caitlyn smiled again and started to leave the room while Vi followed her

**\- Come on, we have a case to solve -** Cait said as they both returned to their office

She knows that there are things that Vi is hiding, however she considers that this is an unexpected great advance, it may take time to investigate the case,  
but could you really consider taking the time to show Vi how to be a true human

_To be continue_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my way of describing what Vi thinks within your system and mind is to your liking :)


	4. Bad memories

Caitlyn's plan was to take full advantage of Vi's abilities, so she let her go through all the evidence and documents while preparing two cups of tea.

**-¿Do you find something interesting? -** Cait asked

**\- I have some ..... hypotheses .... -** Vi replied while closing the folders

**\- I hear you -** Cait gave Vi a cup

**\- Heimerdinger's laboratory was very safe, so the signal which caused the androids failure had to be from a remote signal -** she said while taking a little from the cup **\- well ... this tastes good .... ¿What is it? -**

**\- It's tea .... drink it slowly, it's better -** Cait smiled **\- and I must admit that that's a good hypothesis ... but here the problem ... we have no clues, we have no suspects ... we have nothing in where to start** -

**\- The only subject that has the same technology as Heimerdinger ... is in Zaun ...-** Vi mentioned

**\- ¿How do you know? -**

**-This is the second time I've been activated .... before Heimerdinger rescued me -**

**\- He rescued you .... ¿from where? -** Cait was a bit confused

**\- I ... before was an ordinary android ... used to be assigned to a man named Viktor ... -**

**\- ¿The inventor? -** Cait asked surprised **\- that one of the most wanted subjects, uses technology for his own evil personal goals-**

**\- That is so ... one day he no longer found use in me ... and he disposed of me in Zaun's dump ... where Heimerdinger found me ... he repaired me, gave me the ability to have a conscience .... however he mentioned to me that he would activate me again until my moment to shine arrived, then I saw the light again ...** -

**\- ¿Do you think ... Viktor is behind this? -**

**\- It is an indication, more information is needed to give you an exact answer -**

**\- Then we must investigate, we will go to Zaun -**

**\- As you say Caitlyn -**

After a few minutes, Caitlyn prepared with her rifle and hat and they both boarded a police car towards Zaun, however Caitlyn was very aware of Vi, she was basically her map in Zaun

**\- ¿Can you remember the location where you worked? -** Cait asked

**\- Of course, do not worry -**

Caitlyn followed Vi's instructions for several minutes, until she mentioned stopping the car.

**\- We are here .... but ... it is different .... -** Vi mentioned

**\- ¿Why? -**

**-Everything is ... very damaged ... there are no memories of this in my system -**

**\- It seems that you have not been activated in a long time Vi ... you can see the pollution and the environment here .... -**

**\- It's hot.... -**

**\- Exactly ... gases cause that -**

**\- That's Viktor's house -** Vi pointed to an old abandoned house, surrounded by plants

**\- ¿Are you sure? -** Cait asked somewhat suspicious

**\- If my system doesn't fail ... yes -**

**\- Okay .... just ... be alert, let's go inside -**

**\- I have you covered -** Vi replied with great security which momentarily transmitted a slight security to Cait

They both entered the house, while a cloud of dust and darkness slowly surrounded them

There were various parts of androids scattered throughout the ground, the atmosphere was very gloomy and uncomfortable

Vi saw the parts of the androids, her expression was empty, as if trying to understand

* * *

_Vi system_

_Analyzing ...._

_Android parts and limbs, evidence of abuse and exploitation_

_Metal waste, useless parts_

_Saving ...._

* * *

Vi's gaze reflected some fear, Cait realized that

**-¿Vi ... are you okay?-** She asked due to Vi's expressions and his rapid breathing.

**-I'm sorry ... I was just surprised, that's all -** Vi replied as her breathing calmed **\- Viktor's laboratory is in the next room ... -** she mentioned as she advanced, however Cait stopped her taking her hand

**\- You can be an android ... but you can't fool me ... -** Cait faced Vi looking into her eyes

**\- There is no reason to deceive you ... Caitlyn-** Vi replied neutrally

Cait released Vi and let the subject go, this was not the place or time to get information out of Vi

They entered a room that had several computers in poor condition, several desks with remains of more pieces of androids and artifacts of Hextech technology.

Vi approached the tables while Caitlyn checked the rest of the place

**\- I know this technology .... it is Hextech technology -** Vi mentioned

**\- It is not possible .... that technology only exists in Piltover-** Caitlyn replied looking at Vi

**\- The person responsible for the attack on the laboratory ... -** Vi formulate a new hypothesis in her system **\- There is someone from Zaun ... infiltrated in Piltover -**

**\- Someone steals Hextech technology ... and gives it to Viktor ...-** Caitlyn concluded

**\- The city has several laboratories with Hextech technology, anyone can be an easy point of attack -**

**\- Oh no .... -** Caitlyn picked up her phone and quickly called Jayce

While Caitlyn made her call, Vi continued to scan the various shelves for something to help.

**\- Jayce .... ¿how are you feeling? -** Cait asked

**\- I am in recovery, I can move freely but I can not make greater forces -** Jayce replied

**\- I need your help .... ¿could you do some office work and research? -**

**-¿What do you need?-**

**\- I'm in Zaun .... -**

**\- ¿What? ¿What are you doing there alone? -**

**\- I'm not alone, Vi is with me-**

**\- ¿Everything alright with her? -**

**\- Nothing I can't control .... I need you to investigate all Hextech technology providers and their stakeholders, the labs could suffer more attacks -**

**-I'll go to the station now, don't worry, I'll take care of it -**

**\- Thanks Jayce .... I'll go with Vi, it seems she found something -**

**\- Of course-** both ended the call

Vi could see several pieces, arms, legs, different power cables, however she found a small book which had a name carved on its cover.

**_"Orianna"_ **

Vi opened the book and watched several stories, written by another android

**\- It is not possible .... the only android with self-awareness is me ... and I am unique in my model, no android could have written this ... unless ... -** Vi whispered while looking at the book, however, she listened as Cait approached and decided to keep the book in her jacket.

**-¿Did you find something? -** Cait asked

**\- Nothing useful here -** Vi mentioned while looking at the other desks

**\- We must go ... we have work to do in Piltover, we already have an indication -**

However Vi was silent while she had her sight on a small table in the distance, she had a cup with steam coming out of it

**-¿Vi? ...-** Cait asked confused

**\- Cup....-**

**\- ¿What about the cup? -**

**\- Cait ... is hot ... has hot drink-** Vi said as she quickly looked around the place

**\- There is someone here ... -** Cait replied coldly as she slowly took her rifle from her back

Within seconds, several shots were heard loudly in the room, followed by several metal clashes

**\- ¿Did you lose something? -** mentioned a male voice which was approaching

Cait opened her eyes and realized that Vi had her surrounded in a hug, the shots went in the direction of Caitlyn and Vi intercepted them with her own body

**\- Vi.....-** Cait said surprised

**-It doesn't matter how many expressions of pain lets out Cait ... I can feel the shots but I won't die, android, remember?-**

**\- Thanks Vi ... -** she was still not reacting, an android had saved her from being shot several times

**\- I told you, if either of them will be hurt, it will be me-** Vi replied as she walked away from Cait and faced the guy pointing the gun at them

**\- They should not have entered here .... now ... I will have to kill them ... one by one -** he mentioned as he approached Vi

**\- You can't kill me, I'm an android -** Vi said seriously **\- and my duty is to protect Sheriff Caitlyn -**

**\- That voice ...-** said the guy who, upon approaching, revealed that he had a kind of mask

**\- Hello .... Viktor -** Vi said as she stood in the way, protecting Caitlyn

**\- It can't be ... it is not possible ... ¿Vi? ... -** He said without believing it **\- you have returned no matter what happened ... you are still loyal to my orders -**

**\- That is over .... I'm not the same android as before, I had a second chance -**

**\- I can see that you were allowed to have your own conscience, but ... ¿Does that give you security? ¿Will they all see you as more than just a machine that just follows orders with a stupid smile on their face? Just like the beginning ... you are alone -** Viktor said in a threatening voice

**\- She is not alone -** the rifle was heard loaded and ready to fire, Cait was next to Vi aiming at Viktor's chest

A few seconds passed before Viktor sighed and dropped the weapon to the ground

**\- I'm not an idiot to start a disadvantaged fight ... however ...-** A strong blow was heard and Viktor was knocked unconscious on the ground, Vi had knocked him out

**\- I will not be your machine again ... not again .... -** Vi whispered with expressions of pain on her face, she had three shots embedded in her chest 

**\- Vi ... we must return to Piltover now, we must attend to your wounds -** Cait said worried

**\- Go to the exit, I follow you -** Vi mentioned while carrying Viktor's body and both returned to the car

Viktor was strapped to the back seat while Caitlyn was driving and Vi's passenger

They were approaching Piltover when Caitlyn addressed Vi, who still had traces of pain.

**\- Hey ... Vi... -**

**-¿Yes Cait? -**

**\- Thanks for saving me-** Cait smiled gratefully

**\- It is my mission, do not worry -** Vi replied as he returned Cait the smile

Vi record inside her jacket, the book she found was still in her bag

**\- Orianna .....-** Vi repeated several times in her mind and system, she knew that name

To be continue


	5. New feeling

Both arrived at the station, Vi carried Viktor's unconscious body while Cait went forward to open the door and direct her to the cell area, they would leave him there while he woke up from the blow

**\- Let him.... he will wake up in a few hours if we are lucky -** Cait said.

**\- Sure -** Vi replied as she closed the cell door

Jayce arrived and was surprised to see Vi for the first time

**\- Wow ... you must be Vi ... -** he said observing Vi from head to toe

**\- Hello -** Vi smiled

**\- Hi .... I'm Jayce-** still a bit stunned

**-Hi Jayce -**

Caitlyn felt uncomfortable when she saw Jayce's eyes, they literally ate Vi whole despite being an android

**\- Caitlyn .... I will use the bathroom if you don't mind ..... I need to clean my wounds -** Vi said

**-Go ahead-** Cait replied somewhat worried **-If you need help ... just say it-**

**\- Of course it is-** Vi replied as she retired from the hallway

**-¿What was that? -** Caitlyn asked somewhat excited

**\- ¿What are you talking about? -** Jayce replied innocently

**\- Your gaze .... you seemed lost in it -** Caitlyn crossed her arms

**\- I've never seen such a ... human android .... Heimerdinger really know how to make bodies ... -**

**\- JAYCE-** Cait answered surprised

**\- Sorry... -**

**\- She is an android, I know you are interested in many girls and you think you are a gallant, but do not do it with her -**

**-¿Is something wrong? -** Jayce asked puzzled

**\- No ... just ..... -** Cait sighed and held her forehead for a moment **\- She saved my life ... -**

**\- Oh ...-** he answered knowing what he meant

**\- I need time to think or maybe talk to her outside of work .... I don't know .... I always felt uncomfortable and rejected the androids but ... this leaves me very confused .... I would have been shot several times if she didn't intercept them ... -**

Jayce laughed lightly and spoke

**\- Go with her, I don't know if she will have in her system how to heal physical wounds -**

**-¿Did you find anything from the labs?-** Cait asked.

**\- I found some things, but considering that it was Vi who guided you to Zaun ... it is better that she is present when we talk** -

**\- It seems correct ... otherwise we will have to wait for this guy to wake up-** she said while pointing to an unconscious Viktor

**\- ¿She hit him? -**

**\- She alone....-**

**\- I'm impressed -**

**\- I'll see you in my office in ten minutes, I'll go with Vi -** she said as she left the hall

**\- Rigth -** Jayce replied

Caitlyn went to the station toilets and entered

She found Vi without her jacket, only in her underwear, although she still had her pants on, I could see her strong arms, abs and her very feminine hip

Caitlyn became nervous and her face slightly flushed

**\- Sorry if the stage is not nice -** Vi mentioned

Caitlyn tried to focus and noticed that Vi had a wet and bloody towel in one hand and tweezers in the other, there was a medicine cabinet too, she was trying to remove the bullets

**\- It seems you need help -** Cait mentioned

**\- It wouldn't hurt -**

**\- Give me that ... -** Cait said softly as she took the tweezers **-¿Do you feel the bullets? -** She asked curious

**\- At the moment they impacted, yes, however at this moment I feel almost nothing ... -**

**\- Seem right -**

Cait inserted the forceps into Vi's first two wounds, right in her abdomen, reaching her back, she took her time because the bleeding was still slightly

After a few minutes, she managed to pull out both bullets

**\- I remember hearing three shots ...-** Cait said thoughtfully

**\- That's right ... the third one is close to my chest-**

Vi turned around and came face to face with Caitlyn, making her uncomfortable again.

She tried to focus on taking out the bullet and not looking at Vi's breasts or any part of her body without clothes.

She took out the bullet and quickly began applying bandage to the wounds, thus avoiding bleeding to begin the recovery of her skin

**\- ¿How long will it take to heal? -** Cait asked to avoid more discomfort for her while working on the wounds

* * *

_Vi system_

_Analyzing ..._

_Third degree physical injuries_

_Initiating restoration and repair_

_Estimated time: 48 hours_

_Saving ..._

* * *

**-About two days according to my system, do not worry, they will not be a problem at the time of another operation -** Vi replied while leaning on the sink and smiling at Cait

**\- It's a relief.... -**

Cait looked at Vi and noticed that the cheek with her tattoo was some dirty, due to dust from Viktor's house and because of what previously happened

**-You have some dirt here .....-** Cait mentioned as she wet her hand and then closed to Vi

She started to clean her cheek while Vi only looked her in the eye and breathed slowly.

Without realizing it, Caitlyn's hand wandered into Vi's face, slowly caressing her cheek with her thumb, while both of them still shared eye contact with each other.

**\- You don't look like an android ..... -** Cait whispered

**\- ¿Because of my appearance? -** Vi asked softly

**\- Apart from that .... you protected me without my ordering .... all the androids have an obedience system ..... -**

**-I think it's something special about my model, my own conscience, ¿remember? -**

**\- I'm still not sure about that ... -**

Caitlyn blinked several times and realized that she was really very close to Vi, considering that she was without her jacket, it was not long before their bodies brushed against each other.

Her face flushed and she looked down and away from her a little.

**\- Sorry ... -** Cait mentioned softly **\- I think you will improve, I will wait for you in my office, we should talk about the case with Jayce -**

**\- Oh .... sure, I'll be there in a moment -** Vi replied

Before leaving, Caitlyn returned and approached Vi again.

**\- Jayce is something harassing when she meets another .... girl, don't let him catch you in his game .... I mean, it's just a tip -** she mentioned with her eyes towards the ground

**\- Understood Caitlyn, don't worry -** she laughed softly

Within seconds, Vi was surprised by an unexpected hug from Caitlyn.

As they parted, Cait scratched the back of her neck

**\- I'm sorry ... I just wanted to thank you for what happened before ..... for saving me ..... I'll wait for you in my office-** Cait said as she left the bathroom quickly leaving Vi thinking

* * *

_Vi system_

_Analyzing ..._

_Scanning action: hug_

_Sign of affection and affection_

_Causes: friendship, gratitude, romance, love_

_Saving ...._

* * *

She started to put her jacket back on and saw herself in the mirror as she touched her cheek with her hand which moments before Caitlyn was caressing

Vi smiled and then left the bathroom for the office.

_To be continue_


	6. Personality

Vi approached the door of Cait's office with the intention of knocking and entering, however she heard voices inside and decided to remain silent to try to listen

**\- Jayce .... I don't know what to do, she is an android -** Cait said

**\- ¿There is a problem with that? -** Jayce replied confused

**\- You don't understand .... I ... forget it ... -**

**\- Cait ... I don't understand, she saved you and defeated Viktor alone, you can trust her for any police operation -**

**\- It is not the police work that I mean, I feel that I am dealing with one more person ... and it is not like that, she may have a conscience of my own, but .... I ... -**

**\- You are afraid that she really manages to develop feelings ... ¿right? -** Jayce asked softly

**\- It scares me to think that I can get attached to an android ... when in reality the only thing they do is make me uncomfortable ... -**

**\- She doesn't look like an android .... -**

**\- However ... she is, and I must convince myself of that, she is my only metallic companion ... -**

**\- And when all this ends ..... ¿What will happen to her? -**

**\- Don't ask me questions that I can't answer Jayce ..... -**

Vi's sight went down, her breathing was slow, she felt an emptiness that she couldn't explain.

* * *

_Vi system_

  
_New feeling experienced ..._

_Analyzing ..._

_Search found: Disappointment_

_Disappointment: regret caused by deception_

_Saving ..._

* * *

**-No .... not again ... history can never repeat itself ... -** Vi whispered as she decided whether to enter the office or not, however she felt an object in her jacket pocket, remembering she still had the book she found in Viktor's lab  
 **\- I must end this day and find out what this is -** she said while sighing

Vi entered the office and sat on the couch while Cait and Jayce fell silent at her sudden entrance.

A few seconds of awkward silence passed until Cait spoke

**-¿Vi? ¿Everything is fine? -** She asked worried

**\- Sure, everything is fine -** Vi replied, hiding very well **\- We can't wait for Viktor to wake up, we will lose time -** she mentioned

**\- Oh ... of course ... it's true -** Cait hesitated, she didn't expect a sharp answer **\- Jayce .... tell us what we have -**

**\- Well .... -** Jayce put various papers on the desk while Vi stood up and walked over to observe them **\- It seems that Viktor has had contact with very few people here .... one of them is Heimerdinger ... and the other ... you will not like to know .... -**

**\- Jayce ... we don't have time for this -** Cait answered crossing her arms

**\- It's Jinx ... -** Vi mentioned while leaving some papers on the desk and looking at Caitlyn **\- I have data from her in my system, when I worked with Viktor ... she provided him with android parts in exchange for money -**

**\- Exactly ... -** Jayce confirmed

**\- It can't be ... -** Cait said taking her forehead with her hand **\- We can talk to Heimerdinger ... but Jinx is someone who always manages to escape leaving a trail of destruction, we could never question her -**

**\- She must remind me, after all I helped Viktor, I take care of her, you can go talk to Heimerdinger, you know his location -** Vi said as she tried to withdraw as quickly as possible

**\- Wait -** Cait mentioned coldly **\- Vi... who authorizes the orders here, it is me, you cannot withdraw that easily -**

Vi stood for a moment and closed her eyes

* * *

_Vi system_

_Analyzing ...._

_Looking for help method ..._

_Found method, applying to database_

_-Sarcasm_

_-Humor_

_-Relaxation_   
  
_\- Laugh_

_Updated feelings learned_

_Updated awareness_

_Saving ...._

* * *

Vi opened her eyes and they both noticed how her eye cells were spinning, her system had been updated

**-¿Vi? -** Cait asked

**-¿Are you implying that Jayce should go for Jinx while we're both going to talk to Heimerdinger?-** Vi replied with a small smile on her face

**\- That was not what I said -** she defended herself

**\- The records indicate that Officer Jayce is still in a state of recovery, and yet he is here, following your orders away from his rest process, I consider that if we obtain information separately this time, we will gain more time in case another attack Happen ..... ¿Do you think the opinion of a simple android is valid for you Cait? -** Vi asked

Jayce was speechless at the unexpected change in Vi's behavior, now she seemed more human than before

**\- Cait .... she .... has a good point -** Jayce mentioned softly while Caitlyn still hid her face with her hand

Caitlyn sighed in frustration and turned his gaze to Vi

**\- You have two days, finding Jinx is not difficult, the challenge will be to talk to her-**

**\- Tomorrow you will have the information you need, don't worry Cait .... I am an android, my objective is to fulfill my mission -** Vi smiled sarcastically leaving Cait even more surprised **\- permission to retire -**

**\- You can retire .... see you tomorrow -**

**\- Cait, Jayce ..... rest -** Vi smiled

**\- Vi .... I .... -**

**\- ¿Is something wrong Cait? -** Vi asked

**\- You were assigned a new department by the officers .... it is in the building plus something in the city, it is room number six -**

**\- Cait .... ¿isn't that your department? -** Vi asked smiling

**\- Heimerdinger asked me to take care of you and I thought that ... -** Cait said uncomfortably

**\- I appreciate it ..... then .... I guess I'll see you in a few hours-**

**\- Sure .... -** Cait replied not knowing what to say and leaving Vi to leave her office.

* * *

**\- ¿What was that? -** Cait asked surprised and with some frustration **\- she was able to argue with me using logic .... ¿how is that possible? -**

**\- Cait .... you saw how her eyes changed and then returned to normal .... ¿right? -** Jayce asked

**\- Of course.... -**

**\- I am also an inventor .... I know those eyes .... she updated her system of feelings and conscience, that is the reason why she changed her way of speaking to a sarcastic one -**

**\- She seemed to have an annoyance towards me ..... this doesn't make sense, she can't have developed hatred .... I didn't do anything annoying against her -**

**\- She entered without knocking on the door .... -**

**\- I know but... -**

**\- I think she heard us while we were talking ... she heard what you said about the androids ... possibly -** Jayce said sadly at Cailtyn's reaction

**\- Oh no ... -** Cait mentioned while feeling frustrated and now with several feelings of concern, now Vi had a bad perspective on her

* * *

Vi was walking towards the station exit until she stopped before leaving

**\- I have updated my system .... unconsciously I have created a personality .... I think ... I think I like it -** Vi smiled as she resumed her walk and went out the door

Vi walked for several blocks until she saw several buildings that stood out above the others, these were really very high, away from people

**\- Jinx possibly appears entering the night, she likes high places to fly more freely on her weapon -** Vi sighed and decided to go to a nearby bridge to watch the sunset and the entrance of the night **\- You are not the only special one Here Cait, hopefully one day I can say everything that is inside my system ... but for now .... I can see that is not possible -**

_To be continue_


	7. Sleep with me

The night sky was present in Piltover, the atmosphere was calm and cool, Vi without much difficulty managed to climb to the roof of one of the tallest buildings near the police station, she hoped to see Jinx from that place

Vi approached the shore and sat down, sighed slowly and looked at the sky

**\- I don't need oxygen to survive ... at least not for now ... however, the feeling is nice -** Vi smiled

Vi reached into her jacket bag and pulled out the book she'd found in Viktor's lab hours ago.

**\- Orianna .... it must have been a long time ago, when I was an ordinary android .... but I have slight memories of you .... -** Vi mentioned to herself as she opened the book and began to read the pages

_Humans ... they think they are the only intelligent beings here ... they don't know how wrong they are_

_I used to think that, but life gives you lessons that you would never expect to learn the hard way ..._

_Father ... I'm sorry, I know you wanted me to always be your little girl ... but that was not possible, I must decide to become a bag of gears ... but on the condition that I can save your life .. .._

_My rope at some point will end ... and that will be it, I do not have and will never have enough technology to get an artificial heart which can give life to my entire metallic body ... I only have my authentic human heart, my only remaining human part, however I will not withstand the pressure of my body when my rope decides to stop, but when that moment arrives ... I will be happy ... to have saved you ... to have lived part of my life by your side , having understood what an android can feel ... that the real monster here ... are the humans themselves_

**\- What an interesting reading ...-** someone spoke, however Vi knew who it was

**\- Something like this ... -** Vi said something puzzled

**\- That voice..... -**

Vi closed the book and put it back, and looked at who would be Jinx with the help of the moonlight

**\- Hello Jinx -** Vi smiled slightly

**\- Vi... -** Jinx's face was surprised **\- ¿you ... are you smiling? -**

**\- It's been a long time since the last time we met in Viktor's lab-**

**\- Six years approximately -** Jinx answered with doubt

**\- Many things have happened .... among them .... I was activated again .... I have a self-consciousness, a new personality .... many improvements which if I manage to complete most of them, I could become an ordinary human .... among others -** smiled

**\- Okay, stop... too much information for my very small brain ... -** Jinx took her head and sat next to her **\- The last time I remember, Viktor treated you like trash ... -**

**\- Then I was deactivated and discarded ... but someone found me and gave me a second chance, now I have a mission -**

**\- ¿You are no longer a helping android? -** Jinx asked

**\- Now I work with the Sheriff-**

Jinx laughed

**\- ¿Do you work with Hats? It can't be true ... -** Jinx laughed

**\- Thanks to her I was activated again, the least I can do is help her with the case to solve -** Vi raised her shoulders

**\- I see ... -** Jinx mentioned with a long and typical smile **\- ¿And what are you doing up here? -**

**\- I was looking for you .... I need .... to know something -**

**\- You will not ask me boring things ... ¿right? Hats always tries to do that, but I have fun with her when I see that she tries to catch me and never succeeds -** she laughed

**-She mentioned it several times -** Vi smiled **\- someone is infiltrating the android systems ... we suspect Viktor but she has not been questioned yet-**

**\- There is only someone else who can be related ... and you know it ... -**

**\- Orianna .... -** Vi whispered

**\- ¿Do you still remember her? -** Jinx asked

**\- I have very slight memories within my system ... ¿what happened to her when I was discarded? -**

**\- Viktor threatened to kill her father if she did not obey orders, she had an android body, but a human mind -**

**\- She disappeared to prevent Viktor from finding her father, saving his life ... -** Vi reasoned

**\- Exactly -**

**\- I must find Orianna .... -**

**\- Here the problem ... no one ever heard from her again, never again-**

**\- This is getting complicated ... -** Vi sighed

**\- You have the mind of Hats, use it -** Jinx laughed as she stood up **\- I would like to talk to you all night, but I have things to do ... -**

**\- I understand, thanks for being calm and talking -**

**\- I thought you would never say it, this was getting very boring ..... see you later you want, it was interesting to see you again -** Jinx replied as she activated his rocket launcher and began to draw a large amount of fire which made her rise and fly away while a great and crazy laugh was heard in the distance

**\- You haven't changed anything .... -** Vi smiled

* * *

_Vi system_

_Analyzing ..._

_Saturated system ...._

_Winter is required soon ..._

_Saving ...._

* * *

Vi shook her head, she felt a slight pain in her forehead, her body felt a little heavier than normal

**\- Okay ... that was weird ... -** Vi thought somewhat confused, however she was interrupted by her radio that they gave her at the police station, someone was trying to communicate with her, Vi took the radio and answered **\- Im here -**

**\- ¿Vi? -** It was Caitlyn's voice **\- ¿Is everything okay? -**

**\- Of course Cailtyn, I have spoken with Jinx and I have information, we can move forward with the investigation -**

**\- That will wait until tomorrow ... it's too late, you must come to the apartment -**

**\- Don't worry, I'm on my way -**

**\- Be careful ... it's door number 6 -**

**\- Got it-** Vi ended the call, stood up and walked towards the apartment building under the moon

* * *

Caitlyn had tried to contact Heimerdinger when Vi left, however she was unsuccessful, surely he would be busy with one of his experiments

Without many options and after what happened at the police station and Vi's system update, she decided to try to believe in her and return to his apartment to wait for her to return.

Already in her apartment, the wait did not make things easier, until she remembered that her rifle had some defects at the time of aiming, for whichs he placed it on the table and with some tools began to disassemble it and examine what the problem was.

**\- Hell ... the day today is hitting my body hard -** Cait mentioned after a few hours **\- I need a little break ... -** she walked to the bed in her room while she took her radio and called Vi to check where it was

Suddenly she could feel a great source of heat around her, in front of her she could see how great flames made their presence, and a feeling of insecurity cornered her

**\- Mother ... father ... -** Cait mentioned very scared, she knew very well what her eyes were witnessing

Big red eyes shot out of the fire and rushed at her

* * *

Caitlyn widened her eyes, her breathing was agitated, however she was trying to calm herself when she realized that she was in her bed, she had fallen asleep

**\- Damn nightmare ... again -** she whispered frustrated

After a few minutes, she looked at the clock, it was 3am, she also saw that there was a light on from the living room, something very strange considering how late it was

Caitlyn stood up and walked over to the light source, finding Vi sitting on the table.

She did not have her leather jacket on, she had only a white tank top, showing part of her breasts and her defined arms.

**\- Not now Cait ... -** she said to herself avoiding thinking about inappropriate things as happened in the commissary bathroom

Caitlyn walked over to Vi and sat next to her

**\- I didn't hear you come in ... -** Cait mentioned

**\- You were asleep, I didn't want to wake you up-** Vi laughed softly

**\- ¿What do you do? -** Cait asked

**\- I could see that you were trying to fix your rifle, it had a problem with the aiming system, you only had to solder some cables here and adjust the gears -**

**\- Wow .... Vi... I .... I appreciate it -** Cait felt some guilt

**\- Don't worry, it's nothing -** Vi gave her a smile

**\- Hey ... I ... I'm sorry -** Caitlyn sighed.

**\- ¿Why? -** Vi asked inclining her head

**\- I know you heard my comments at the police station and ... I wanted to apologize for that, I don't think that about you ... in fact ... you are the only android with whom I have felt comfortable and calm -**

**\- You don't need to apologize, it's okay -** Vi laughed **\- you have a lot of pressure on your shoulders and it must be difficult to work with an android when the problem is the androids themselves -**

**\- I'm still not sure about that ... but ... thanks for understanding Vi -** Cait smiled in the same way

Vi again took her head and closed her eyes

**\- ¿You're good? -** Cait asked

**\- I have experienced a kind of pain in my head and .... my body feels very heavy .... it is strange -** Vi said something confused

Caitlyn laughed softly, stood up and turned off the lights

**\- You are tired Vi ... it seems that your body understands what it is to be a human -**

**\- It's strange ... but it makes sense ... my system is requesting to winter for a few hours ... ¿what do humans call that? -** Vi asked

**\- Go to sleep -** Cait answered softly

Caitlyn approached Vi from behind and hugged her, putting her chin on her shoulder.

**\- Come on .... we must go to sleep .... it's 3 am -** Cait mentioned as she tried to get Vi to follow her

**\- Okay, you win -** Vi smiled and let them guide her to the bed

After a few minutes, they were both lying on the bed, while sleep cornered both Cait and Vi

**\- Tomorrow will be a long day .... -** Vi mentioned softly

**\- Tomorrow will be a new day .... for now .... rest -** whispered Cait

Vi had her sight on the ceiling, until she could feel how Caitlyn's body approached hers and settled her head on her shoulder, while an arm wrapped around her stomach, Caitlyn was sound asleep

**\- Considering you don't like androids... you trust me very quickly ... -** Vi whispered with a smile **\- maybe ... maybe if I can trust you after all -** Vi thought while also gently hugging Caitlyn with one arm and closed her eyes slowly as her system began to overwinter

_To be continue_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay, several university projects have stolen some of my time, I hope I can update more often :)


	8. Interrogation

It was the early hours of the morning, Vi was observing her own reflection in a pool of water on the street, paying attention to every detail

**\- To be an android .... I don't look so bad -** Vi smiled **\- and to think that before I had to obey Viktor's orders ..... This feels .... good, to feel this freedom .... -**

**-¿What are you thinking Vi?-** Caitlyn asked, who came to her side with two glasses of coffee

**\- In the case at hand .... -** Vi avoided the topic **\- Viktor will be questioned today .... ¿Right? -** Vi asked

**\- Of course you do, in addition, you must share the information you obtained with Jinx -**

**\- Possibly this is a bit complicated ... -** Vi mentioned

**\- ¿Why? -** Cait asked surprised

**\- You will know, but I think it is a priority to get information from Viktor in the first place -**

**\- Right -** Cait replied handing Vi a coffee and getting into the patrol

**\- Thanks for the coffee -** Vi smiled

**\- No problem, it's a thank you for helping me with my rifle -** Caitlyn smiled back

And so they both headed to the police station, yet their minds were busy

Vi had a concern, thanks to the development of her new personality and subconscious, she was beginning to understand the reality in which she was, the androids were nothing more than human helpers, everything remains the same

Caitlyn's mind was in another dilemma, since she was a child she felt a rejection of androids and who would say that just a few hours ago, she sleeping together with one

  


After a few minutes they arrived at the police station and entered through the main door, finding Jayce who was ready in front of the interrogation room

**\- Good morning -** Jayce replied looking at Vi

**\- Hi Jayce -** Vi smiled

**\- Jayce .... ¿Viktor woke up? -** Caitlyn asked somewhat uncomfortably

**\- Of course not, he's still unconscious, but he's already tied to the chair inside the room -** Jayce answered

**\- Well let's see what we get, come with me Vi, I may need your help -** Caitlyn said as she entered the room, leaving Jayce watching from the glass.

**\- Sure -** Vi replied following her

Both were in front of a sleeping Viktor who was leaning back in the chair

**\- It's time for you to wake up .....-** Caitlyn mentioned

* * *

_Vi system_

_Analyzing ..._

_Methods for obtaining information ..._

_Mind games, patience, sarcasm, mild violence_

_Updated personality_

_Saving ....._

  


* * *

**\- Give me a second -** Vi mentioned

Vi took a glass of water that was on the table and threw it on Viktor's head, causing him to wake up alarmed and try to free himself from the chair

  


**\- ¿WHAT IS THIS? -** Viktor yelled

Vi approached him and gave him a light blow to the face, causing him to shut up

**\- Shut up Viktor, the situation is different now -**

**\- ¿Vi? -** Víktor asked surprised

**\- Well ... you can assume what proceeds here .....-** Caitlyn mentioned with a cold expression and it would be

  
Viktor sighed slightly as he looked down

  
**\- ¿How did you end up like this Vi? -** asked directly

**\- I'm not the same as before ... -** she answered seriously

**\- I can see.... -**

**\- ¿What do you know about attacks on android systems? -** Caitlyn asked

**\- I don't know anything ..... I only distributed parts for several clients until you arrived -** Viktor replied

**\- Pieces stolen from androids -** Vi faced him with crossed arms

**\- We all have to earn a living in some way ... you lived it yourself Vi -** Viktor replied

**\- As she did ... -** Vi mentioned softly

**\- She was a fraud, she did not follow my orders -** he defended himself

**\- ¿Who are you talking about? -** Caitlyn intervened

**\- Another android that worked with me a long time ago, I'll specify details later -** Vi replied without taking his eyes off Viktor

**\- This is not getting us anywhere Viktor ... you must cooperate -** Caitlyn sighed covering her forehead

**\- I already told her you that I don't know anything about androids .... and as for you, Vi .... you're going the same way as her ..... trying to be someone you're not ... you're an android , not a human -** Viktor answered seriously

Caitlyn sighed again and looked at Vi, she had a cold and serious expression, she could see in her expression the annoyance and discomfort, however she had an idea to put Vi to the test

  
**\- Vi... you read the entire police station protocol, ¿right? -** Caitlyn asked

**\- Of course -** answered Vi surprised

**\- Well Viktor ... in situations like this ... there is always a good cop and a bad cop ... and for your fortune ... I'm the good cop this time -** Caitlyn mentioned as she left from the room, leaving Vi alone with Viktor

**\- ¿Will Vi be able to avoid doing him serious harm? -** Jayce asked outside the room

**\- We'll see ... -** Caitlyn replied with a slight smile on her face

* * *

  


**\- Well ... I'll be the bad cop then ... -** Said replied slowly approaching Viktor

**\- Get away -** he threatened her

**\- Too bad ... now I have a personality, and for your luck ... it's not feminine at all -** Vi smiled as she gave Viktor a strong blow to the face **\- ¿What did you do with her? ¿Where is Orianna? -**

**\- ¿Was it necessary to hit me before asking? -** She answered annoyed and in pain

**\- Punch first, ask questions while punching -** replied Vi

**\- That doesn't make sense -** Viktor defended himself, however he received another blow, making his face deviate to the left

**\- Viktor.... I can't get tired of hitting, but your face won't last forever -** Vi threatened him

**\- OK, OK -** he yelled as he watched as a thread of blood came out from under Viktor's mask **\- It was his father -** he replied

**\- ¿What? -** Vi stopped

**\- He knew and recognized the reality that you refuse to believe ... he knew that his daughter's destiny was to obey, like an android ... -**

**\- She was not an android and you know it .... -** She faced him again.

**\- That's why Orianna escaped, by order of her hidden father who knows where -**

**\- So that Orianna's system would not be affected, only the other androids -** Vi reasoned

**\- Both in Zaun and Piltover .... their father had a goal, to make the androids more ... even more than humans ..... -**

Vi walked away from Viktor, she had obtained the information she needed

  
**\- ¿Where is Orianna? -** Vi asked

**\- I don't know ..... she left without a trace -**

Vi sighed, it would come to nothing if she kept hitting him

  


**\- Well ... it wasn't that difficult, thanks for cooperating -** Vi replied as she left the room, meeting Caitlyn and Jayce

**\- You and I should talk Vi .... -** Caitlyn mentioned retiring to her office

**\- She's upset ... ¿right? -** she asked 

**\- Don't worry, she doesn't like that others hide information from her -** Jayce replied **\- go with her, I'll return Viktor to his cell -**

**\- Thanks Jayce -** Vi replied as she quickly followed Caitlyn

They both arrived at the office and Caitlyn closed the door, sat in her desk chair while Vi sat in the opposite chair.

  
Several seconds of awkward silence passed before Caitlyn spoke

  


**-¿Why did you not tell me? -** she asked

**\- At that time I did not fully trust you ..... -** Vi answered sincerely

**\- You knew important information about the case and you decided to hide it ... -** Caitlyn sighed **\- listen ... at this moment you decide who you are, I can treat you like a machine and force you to tell me everything, or continue debating with myself and try to continue trusting you .... -** Caitlyn mentioned looking at Vi's eyes

**\- Last night ... when we both slept in your bed ... you hugged me ... you didn't care that I was an android -**

**\- I decided to trust you Vi, regardless of my bad history of my past with androids ..... I still think you are different** -

**\- That was precisely what I thought .... when I saw how you placed your trust in me .... I decided that I could do the same .... I was going to tell you everything I know, my past .... Orianna .. .. all -** Vi approached Caitlyn, making their faces close together

  


Caitlyn felt surprised and a bit nervous, but she didn't back down, her expression even remained

  


**\- Let me ask you something Cait .... ¿am I a simple machine for you? -** Vi asked

**\- No ... -** Caitlyn whispered somewhat sorry for having confronted Vi moments ago **\- A machine would not have saved my life -**

**\- If you trust me ..... then I will trust you .... ¿do we have a deal? -** Vi asked showing a big smile and offering her hand

**\- Incredible that you are an android ... -** Caitlyn replied smiling and letting Vi's humor and smile infect her **\- we have a deal -** she mentioned as she took Vi's hand

  


_To be continue_


End file.
